histoire de coordination
by Eda
Summary: Ils remettent les couverts, la revanche de Nii.... deuxième lemon pour ce joyeux couple !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Histoire de coordination Fandom: Saiyuki Couple: Nii/Kogaiji Disclaimer : heum... je crois que Minekura les tient bien en laisse, juste un emprunt le temps de quelques lignes, snif', la vie est cruelle pour les pauvres fanficceuses que nous sommes.  
Warning: ben….. PWP presque, lol, en tout cas lemon !!! c'était le but, avec insertion de deux mots bécarre et bavolet….. niark! je vous laisse deviner ce qu'ils veulent dire au juste si vous ne le savez pas!!! Ah et puis je préviens qu'il y a du sado-masochisme aussi….. et puis comme j'avais plutôt la représentation de Nii en seme, je l'ai mis en uke!  
Kogaiji on ne savait pas ça de toi!!!

(note : je sais que je ne suis pas très constante mais je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fics, les prochains chapitres sont toujours en cour d'écriture et je compte bien les publier un jour !!! ;-)

_**Histoire de coordination**_

Kogaiji marchait d'un pas vif en direction des appartements de sa belle-mère. Il répugnait à y entrer, à la voir, à lui adresser la parole et encore plus à l'entendre parler de son insupportable voix. S'il consentait à cet effort, à endurer cette corvée, c'était uniquement pour sa mère. Bien que depuis quelques temps il commençait à douter sérieusement de son éventuelle libération. Déjà par ce que le processus de résurrection de son odieux père semble avoir beaucoup de mal, mais aussi à cause du caractère sadique et entièrement vil de sa marâtre. Dire qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir eu à faire à cette vieille bique est un euphémisme doré de cynisme.

Une forme blanche attira son regard. Un coup d'œil plus appuyé et attentif le renseigna sur la proximité de la tanière du professeur fou Nii. Un lapin blanc abandonné à la contemplation des passants assit sur un banc le long du couloir. Quel taré ce professeur! toujours avec ces idiotes de peluches en forme de lapin, ça devrait être interdit à son âge! et puis ses ridicules chaussons qu'il a toujours aux pieds…. Pour un peu on lui donnerait l'aumône pour qu'il aille s'acheter des godasses dignes de ce nom! Quoi que…. Le prince ne pouvait plus se cacher, il devait bien l'avouer, ce look «saut du lit» possède un attrait très fort, sans rien ôter à l'étrange charisme et à la classe de Nii….

Kogaiji secoua la tête. Ça lui allait pas de s'obliger à rendre visite à sa belle-mère, ça lui ramollissait complètement le cerveau! trouver Nii… sexy? Stop! quelle horreur! en plus quand il songe qu'il s'occupe régulièrement des pulsions de la Gyokumen ça lui arrachait des petits frissons de dégoût.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Sa mâchoire se crispa, il sera les poings et entra.

Dame Gyokumen caressait distraitement une mèche de ses odieux cheveux bleus, concentrée sur la lecture d'une feuille qu'elle tenait, et apparemment très contrariée comme l'attestait ses sourcils se rejoignant presque au-dessus de son nez. Elle ne leva pas les yeux. En fait elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'entrée en scène de son beau-fils. Cette indifférence agaça profondément un Kogaiji au préalable déjà très énervé. Il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible afin de mettre une distance respectable entre lui et la personne de sa marâtre, c'est-à-dire au moins 700m, au mieux à l'autre bout du monde… mais même là elle serait capable de le retrouver. Misère songea le prince yokai en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha d'un substitue de trône et toussa bruyamment. Dame Gyokumen ne leva pas les yeux mais eu un geste agacé de la main et répondit à la provocation d'un ton sec.  
-Si tu es malade Kogaiji fais-toi soigner au lieu de venir m'importuner avec tes éternuements.  
-Éternuements? j'ai seulement toussé!  
Dame Gyokumen baissa sa feuille et reprit.  
-Un éternuement, et le sutra?  
-Toujours rien.  
Elle se leva très énervée et se mit à faire les cent pas.  
-Tu es un incapable! ton père ne serait pas fier de toi tu peut me croire! un malheureux vieux bout de parchemin tout abîmé c'est quand même pas sorcier….

Kogaiji ne répondit pas et la laissa fulminer, attendant le moment de partir. Ses cheveux bleus étaient parcourus d'électricité alors qu'elle s'époumonait avec grand renfort de gestes et de mimiques qui la rendait encore plus laide que d'habitude. Elle est vraiment la seule à s'écouter cette vieille carne, pensa Kogaiji pour qui le plafond venait de recouvrir un intérêt qu'il avait à tors largement sous-estimé jusque là.

-… et tout ça pour rien!  
Elle brandissait maintenant la feuille qu'elle lisait quand Kogaiji était entré. Il sursauta, légèrement contrarié d'être dérangé dans la contemplation de la création d'une toile d'araignée qu'il avait suivit depuis son commencement.  
-Hein? bredouilla-t-il confus le regard se perdant avec une incompréhension totale sur la feuille de facture qu'elle lui agitait sou le nez.  
-Tu vas immédiatement dire au professeur Nii que j'exige qu'il vienne me voir dans mes appartements avant la fin de la journée!!! nan mais tu as vu toutes ces dépenses? et tout ça pour ses petites expériences personnelles et la résurrection de mon aimé qui n'avance pas!!! c'est inadmissible!  
Kogaiji se glissa sous la tempête jusqu'à la porte. La referma avec bonheur et s'appuya contre en soupirant. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent légèrement, il émit un petit ricanement puis rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant le poing replié contre le lui en signe de victoire. F I N I!!! il venait de survivre à cette épreuve et bon sang qu'est-ce que ça l'emplissait de joie!

Son visage garda une expression d'hébétude alors qu'il marchait lentement, le pied léger dans le couloir. Le vue du lapin le ramena à la réalité. En franchissant la porte des appartements de sa belle-mère il avait oublié, par un réflexe automatique de protection psychique, la démarche qu'elle l'avait sommé d'accomplir. Un expression menaçante s'installa sur ses traits. Cette foutue clique ne le laissera jamais savourer un après-midi tranquille! toujours à chercher le sutra, la bande à Sanzo, ou pire encore, à supporter leur ignoble présence. Pourris jusqu'à la moelle, il ne reste rien à sauver chez eux.  
Il tendit les bras devant lui et posa ses deux mains de par et d'autre de la peluche la brandissant à 1 mètre de son visage. Il la regarda avec suspicion et colère. Encore une nouvelle corvée à réaliser, il se persuadait d'avance en son for intérieur à y aller et à ne pas craquer, à ne pas commettre d'actes…. Enfin, à ne pas s'énerver, oui c'est ça, à ne pas s'énerver, par ce que c'était à ça qu'il pensait, vraiment… pas besoin de se justifier d'ailleurs, même si c'est vrai que ce professeur occupait bien ses pensées en ce moment, il n'y a rien à soupçonner, seulement de l'antipathie….. oui, c'est ça….. de l'antipathie……

Nii descendit ses lunettes de protection de son front sur ses yeux. Il approcha le chalumeau et l'enclencha. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il soudait une dernière pièce à sa création. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. La déception s'incrusta dans ses traits avant de céder la place à sa nonchalance habituelle. Les lunettes de protection sur le front il ouvrit sa porte. Une vive chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il devinait la silhouette du prince yokai et un sentiment de joie s'empara de lui. Bien, bien, les évènements de la journée commencent à être palpitant!

Idiotes lunettes de soudeur collées au front, suie barbouillant son visage, cigarette au coin des lèvres, cheveux en pagaille, blouse négligemment descendue sur les épaules, chemise ouverte sur le dessus, chaussons lapins….. et son inimitable sourire ironique fixé à son visage. Une lueur dansant dans les yeux du professeur inquiéta Kogaiji. Il lui envoya d'un geste dégagé la peluche lapin. Le professeur l'attrapa au vol et eu un petit rire. Kogaiji avait sur le visage l'expression d'une extrême contrariété. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de Nii. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui transmettre le message de sa belle-mère mais s'arrêta. Fronça les sourcils. Nii se retourna et regarda le prince un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.  
-Mais entrez donc mon prince.  
Il s'effaça de la porte, Kogaiji le regarda de haut et entra dans la pièce. Nii s'était accoudé au mur, les bras croisés, à moitié penché à l'avant il suivit Kogaiji des yeux, le déshabillant du regard alors qu'il passait devant lui. Décidément ce prince yokai avait tout pour lui… pour un peu il lui sauterait dessus afin de lui enlever ce pantalon blanc si sexy et de lui caresser le torse…. Et l'embrasser aussi, oui, l'embrasser violemment, profondément.  
Kogaiji regarda avec suspicion la machine qui se dressait devant lui, lui arrivant au menton. -C'est quoi ça?  
Nii s'approcha de lui, tout près de lui, juste derrière son épaule et lui souffla dans la nuque.  
-Ça mon Prince, c'est ma nouvelle invention.  
Il se glissa devant Kogaiji avec une souplesse de serpent, lui heurtant légèrement l'épaule en passant. Il se positionna à côté de l'étrange machine. Celle-ci se composait d'un socle d'un peu moins d'un mètre, surmonté par un tableau de commande et d'un écran sur lequel dansait des petits points qui s'étalaient par intermittence lelong du cadran. Le métal était nu et parcouru de brûlure et de petite éraflures. Nii s'accouda à cette machine et sourit.  
-Ça Oh! mon Prince, c'est ce que j'appel un faiseur de sons.  
Kogaiji haussa un sourcil d'une façon que Nii jugea en son for intérieur des plus sensuelle.  
-Un quoi?  
Nii lui désigna une petite fente sous l'écran.  
-Tu vois ça? -Mmf…  
Les doigts fin du Professeur effleurèrent le métal froid. Les yeux du Prince yokai se déconcentrèrent et il tenta de se secouer afin d'éviter de se poser trop de question sur ce que ces doigts pourraient parcourirent avec autant de délicatesse.  
-Par ici on introduit des partitions. Lamachine les lit et les restitue en une suite de points correspondant à un code bien précis et très complexe que seule cette machine peut analyser.  
-Ah…. Et ça sert à quoi?  
Nii souffla sa fumée de cigarette. Le Prince avait les bras croisés sur son torse nu d'un belle couleur du sucre de canne. Le Professeur sentit un fourmillement parcourir tout son corps en s'attardant sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, ce qui ne fit que s'agrandir son sourire.  
-Grâce à cet appareil on peut transmettre des messages codés à quelqu'un sans que personne ne puisse comprendre ce que c'est. Bien évidemment, il y a quelques petits problèmes encore, par exemple elle ne sait pas quoi faire de bécarres, elle traduit ça par l'expression «canard thermonucléaire»….. il n'y a même pas de note et ça prend beaucoup de place pour une seule croche…  
Nii semblait absorbé par ses réflexion. Enfin ses réflexions engendrées par la façon d'une désinvolte sensualité dont Kogaiji venait de placer ses doigts vers son menton.  
-Thermonucléaire? vraiment, c'est quoi?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
Kogaiji détacha avec peine ses yeux du plis voluptueux que prenait la bouche de Nii.  
-Ah….. il ne devait pas se laisser prendre à ce piège, et pourquoi vous appelez ça «faiseur de sons» s'il ne fait pas de son?  
-La partition engendre des sons, non? mon Prince.  
Nii ne se lassait pas d'admirer la façon dont les cheveux du Prince yokai ondulent au plus imperceptible mouvement de son corps.  
-Oui, évidemment.  
Kogaiji se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il parlait de cette invention débile avec le professeur Nii…. Il regarda le professeur et ne pût s'empêcher de l'imaginer sans blouse, encore une fois…. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille décida-t-il.  
-Bien, je vais m'en aller.

Il se retourna vers la porte quand Nii se glissa vers les postes de commande plaqués contre le mur. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier qui traînait par là. -Vous nous quittez déjà mon Prince?  
Il ne savait pas quoi inventer mais une chose était sur, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille ainsi. Cette petite entrevue surprise ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre et il serait frustré d'en rester là. Il s'approcha du Prince avec un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, le regard ardent.  
-J'aurais besoin de votre avis, «votre seigneurie.  
Kogaiji se figea. Il observa bien le professeur et son cœur fit un triple saut périlleux. Le professeur était en train de lui faire des avances ou alors il veut bien danser la guinguette à moitié nu sur le dos d'un cerf en train de patiner sur un lac gelé en plein hiver!

Nii s'approche de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps, mm… il est vraiment exquis ce Prince avec son petit air pincé pensa-t-il.  
-Dame Gyokumen ne s'intéresse pas.  
Kogaiji le retourna en lui tenant les poignets et le maintint plaqué contre les tableaux de commandes en se penchant sur lui.  
-Ne me parle pas de cette vieille carne c'est compris?  
Nii eu un petit rire.  
-Quelle passion mon Prince…  
-Je ne veux pas entendre le nom de cette répugnante femme dans ta bouche, Professeur Nii.  
-Seriez-vous jaloux mon Prince?  
-Jaloux? Kogaiji se pencha sur la nuque de Nii en souriant, le regard fixé sur sa chevelure. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux… puisque vous me désirez?  
Nii resta un moment la bouche entrouverte puis eu un grand sourire tandis qu'il tournait la tête de façon à apercevoir le visage de Kogaiji.  
-Vous êtes plus téméraire que je ne le pensais mon Prince, et plus dégourdis aussi, ainsi ça ne vous a pas échappé?  
Kogaiji lui tordit les poignet. Nii eu un petit gémissement de douleur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Professeur Fou? il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le lobe de son oreille, tes avances étaient on ne peut plus explicites… il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Nii qui ferma les yeux en grimaçant de douleur la tête baissée, tu as mal?  
Nii releva la tête, la respiration haletante.  
-Oh mon Prince, vous êtes sadique, bien sur que j'ai mal, mais c'est ce que vous voulez…. et je dois dire que ce n'est pas forcément désagréable.

Kogaiji souri et enfouit son visage dans le cou du Professeur. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. D'un douceur de crème, du parfum frais d'épice. Il embrassa cette parcelle de peau, appuyant plus fort ses lèvres contre son cou. Puis sa langue se délecta de ce cou captif. Savourant avec ardeur le goût légèrement salé du Professeur. Remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Là ses dents ne purent rester plus longtemps inactives. Il mordilla le lobe de ce bout d'anatomie. De l'autre côté une de ses mains avait lâché les poignets de Nii et était remontée dans la broussaille de ses cheveux noirs en pagailles. D'une finesse et d'une douceur comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

Le Professeur ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Une vive douleur se diffusait dans son corps à partir de ses poignet martyrisés par son Prince, poignets desquels des gouttes de sang perlaient pour s'écraser au sol. Cette douleur se mélangeait maintenant à cette chaleur dans son cou qui traversait son corps, véhiculée par des frissons pour finir dans son bas-ventre brûlant. A croire que le yokai de feu lui transmettait ses flammes par le biais de sa bouche.

La main de Kogaiji descendit sur l'épaule de Nii et passa sous sa chemise. Elle épousa la courbe de ses muscles, parcouru avec une lenteur calculée son bras avant de se glisser sur son torse. Ses doigts de refermèrent sur son téton le malaxant avec une douceur appuyée avant de le pincer carrément. Nii ouvrit la bouche sous la douleur et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Kogaiji n'en pouvait plus. Il retourna d'un mouvement violent le professeur, un bras passé derrière lui tenant toujours ses poignets. Son autre main couru sur le cou du professeur qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour faire durer cette caresse. Kogaiji serra son torse contre celui de Nii. Sa main remonta sur son visage, il l'emprisonna et lui baissa de façon à pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable professeur…  
Il l'embrassa violemment, lui glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et mettant sa langue en contact avec la sienne afin de les faire danser un lent ballet rapproché… Un baiser brûlant se nourrissant de la chaleur de leurs bouches. Leurs corps étaient maintenant complètement serrés l'un contre l'autre, pas une seule particule d'air ne semblait pouvoir les écarter.  
Il s'éloigna un peu de Ni et lui lâcha les poignets pour pouvoir lui arracher les boutons de sa chemise. Nii détendit un peu ses mains et prit immédiatement appuie sur elles pour renverser son corps vers l'arrière tandis que Kogaiji lui faisait à moitié glisser sa blouse et sa chemise maintenant en piteux état sur ses épaules.

Kogaiji glissa ses mains dans son dos. Ses griffes effleurèrent sa peau laissant des sillons frissonnant le long de la colonne vertébrale de Nii. Sa bouche se fit ardente alors qu'il mordillait un téton du Professeur. Ses lèvres entourant l'auréole, sa langue passant et repassant en une caresse mouillée sur les endroits les plus sensibles de l'anatomie. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos de Nii et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'au bas du dos laissant un sillon sanglant dans la peau du Professeur qui se cambra les yeux fermés, un sourire ironique se dessinant sur son visage.

Kogaiji se baissa au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait sur le torse de Nii. Ses abdominaux, pas forcément très développés mais très bien dessinés. La peau tendue d'une exquise blancheur dessus. Kogaiji perdait la tête maintenant qu'il s'octroyait le droit de goûter à ce corps si longtemps désiré. Il voulait le blesser, lui faire du mal, il ne voulait jamais le laisser partir, ne jamais le laisser reprendre sa liberté…. Qu'il lui appartienne maintenant, il lui appartiendra toujours. Nii sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer complètement au fur et à mesure que la langue de son Prince s'en rapprochait. Arrivé à la ceinture du Professeur Kogaiji leva les yeux vers son visage. Nii baissa le regard et eu un sourire. Il en voulait à son corps son petit Prince!!! il eu un léger hochement de tête. Les doigts de Kogaiji s'attaquèrent à la ceinture et à la fermeture éclaire du pantalon alors qu'il remontait pour embrasser le Professeur. Celui-ci passa une main dans la nuque du Prince alors que leurs langues se rencontraient hors de leurs bouches. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeux-là? très bien, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait.  
-Quand je disais que vous étiez bien téméraire mon Prince.  
Kogaiji remonta vivement une main dont le poing se resserra sans douceur sur une poignée de cheveux de Nii et lui renversa la tête en arrière.  
-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je vais te faire.  
Il fit volte face en tenant le Professeur par la taille. Nii se pencha sur l'épaule de Kogaiji et l'embrassa. Il lui fit glisser sa veste le long de sa peau et l'en débarrassa complètement. Ses mains s'abandonnèrent sur son torse et sa bouche s'insinua dans son cou. Ses bras passés sous ceux de Kogaiji se contractèrent et il se serra contre lui. La longue chevelure rouge de Kogaiji lui effleurait le dessus de ses mains, le rendant encore plus désireux de ce corps.  
Le prince yokai lui enleva ses lunettes de soudeur qui le gênait, il pût ainsi caresser sans entrave les cheveux de Nii. Nii ferma les yeux à moitié. Il laissa lentement retomber ses mains sur le dos de Kogaiji et les introduisit sous son pantalon. Son genou se souleva de façon a être en contact avec l'entrejambe du Prince, y imprimant une légère pression.  
Il caressa les fesses de Kogaiji dont la respiration était devenu profonde et dont l'attitude semblait proche de l'attente. Nii sourit, se colla à lui et insinua ses doigt plus profondément afin de caresser cette partie si intime du corps. Il fit aller et venir ses doigts dessus en appuyant doucement. Kogaiji ne pu réprimer des tremblements qui secouèrent son corps. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte.  
Le professeur jugea à ces signes que le moment était venu et il introduisit un doigt en lui.  
Kogaiji sursauta sous le coup de cette intrusion inopinée dans son intimité. Jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait osé s'aventurer aussi loin!!! ses doigts se rétractèrent, écorchant la peau du Professeur.  
Il laissa Nii continuer cet attouchement qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, mais rapidement, le besoin de reprendre le dessus de la situation se fit sentir. Il repoussa alors violement le professeur qui alla buter contre une table encombrée d'outils pour ses expériences, près de la seconde porte de la pièce.

Nii se contentait de sourire, heureux de cette réaction.  
Le prince yokaï s'avança à son encontre, les yeux brûlant d'un feu intense. Il ne ressentait aucune honte pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, aucune culpabilité. Seule une pensée le torturait à présent, celle que, ce soir, ce cher professeur allait "s'occuper" encore une fois de sa belle-mère. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit, il lui appartenait maintenant, car il le désirait. Mais il savait bien qu'il était impuissant à empêcher ça de se produire et cela le mettait dans une rage terrible. Il resta un moment face au professeur, le jaugeant. Ses yeux descendirent et il remarqua qu'il était en train de se masturber à travers son pantalon. Kogaiji interrompit vivement le geste du professeur et l'embrassa d'un baiser qui fait mal. Il emprisonnait sa langue dans une danse dangereuse, il lui suçait les lèvres, les lui mordait, jusqu'au sang;

Il regarda la porte fermée à côté d'eux.  
-Où cette porte mène-t-elle ?  
-La morgue mon Prince, le lieu des expériences... mm... disons, organiques.  
Quand Kogaiji revint au visage de Nii celui-ci se fendait d'un immense sourire, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclair sadique.  
Le prince yokai tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci résista, verrouillée par de puissants verrous. il tendit une main, marmonna quelques incantations. Une boule de feu se matérialisa dans sa paume, il l'envoya contre la porte qui céda avec fracas.  
Un bras coinçant le professeur contre la table il le toisa.  
-Allons vérifier l'état d'avancement de vos travaux.  
Il tira le professeur devant lui, bloquant un bras derrière son dos, lui interdisant tout échappatoire.

La pièce était en effet une morgue, avec tous les apanages d'une morgue. Les tiroirs d'aluminium s'alignant en rangées, en colonnes sur un mur, des instruments médicaux sur une table, le fameux rond de lumière au plafond et deux tables de dissections vides en dessous. Le Prince yokai se doutait que dans ce lieu on ne se souciait pas de savoir si les sujets à opérer étaient vraiment passés de vie à trépas. Cela le dégoûtait. Il entraîna Nii contre une des tables au milieu de la pièce et le fit se retourner.

Nii sentait avec acuité la douleur de son dos labouré par les griffes de Kogaiji. Il sentait le sang couler dans son pantalon, les lambeaux de sa chemise imbibés du liquide écarlate devenu froid. De plus il avait mal à la nuque, griffée et mise à mal par les gestes peu délicats du Prince. Mais plus que tout, il sentait son érection qui diffusait une chaleur peu commune dans tout son corps qui s'appuyait à présent contre la table d'opération glacée, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur par ce contact si subit et violent.

La morgue était d'une fraîcheur bienvenue. Kogaiji se demanda s'il y avait ici des pensionnaires, allongés dans les compartiments tapissant les mur en face de lui, et s'ils étaient ou non vraiment mort… Mais ces considérations ne le préoccupaient guère, tout son esprit était concentré sur cette domination qu'il avait à présent sur le professeur fou qu'il avait si souvent vu plein d'orgueil déambuler dans sa demeure. Il allait le faire sien, et pas qu'un peu…  
Il arracha définitivement les reste de sa chemise tachés de sang et contempla le dos du professeur maculé de rouge brillant, les quelques morceaux de peau que ses ongles avaient arraché. Il se colla à son corps, lui laissant la tête baissée, respectant un petit temps de répit, il voulait qu'il puisse apprécier tout ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.  
Il fit tomber son pantalon à ses chevilles. Kogaiji donna un petit coup dans les jambes de Nii pour que celui-ci lève une jambe après l'autre, lui permettant de faire valser le pantalon de côté. Il se baissa et lécha ses plaies, caressant les fesses et les cuisses du professeur en même temps.

La tête baissée, Nii souriait, le sang pulsait dans son sexe. Chaque douleur lui arrachait des éclairs de plaisir.

Kogaiji lui enleva son dernier vêtement et le fit basculer sur la table glacée. Le professeur se retourna , prenant soin de ne pas appuyer son dos meurtrit contre la surface dure en aluminium. Il faisait face à Kogaiji qui s'avançait à quatre pattes sur la table.  
Nii le regarda avec un demi-sourire. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à faire son cynique. Le plaisir était vif dans tout son corps. Sa respiration était maintenant très profonde, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux embués. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, n'attendait qu'une chose…  
Un sourire ironique se dessina néanmoins sur son visage.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant mon Prince ?  
Kogaiji sentit l'impatience qui pointait dans cette interrogation. Il était tout entier à lui, oui… il devait admettre que l'excitation qu'il ressentait lui aussi était presque douloureuse. Mais il n'était pas question de céder maintenant, il commençait juste à s'amuser !  
-Vous êtes pressé Professeur ?

Il s'empara de l'érection à présent découverte du professeur et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. De son autre main il lui caressa l'anus.  
Nii sentit ses bras sur lesquels il s'appuyait fléchir. Il ne pouvait contrôler les gémissements qui franchissaient à présent ses lèvres. Gémissements parfois plus rauques, parfois presque qu'un souffle.

Kogaiji sentit sa propre érection le gêner dans son pantalon. Il en défit le bouton et la braguette, libérant son sexe dur et gonflé. Il se pencha plus en avant au-dessus du professeur, ne lâchant pas son membre. Il le força à s'allonger.  
Nii eu un violent frémissement quand son dos se colla à la surface glacée de la table. Il regarda le Prince yokai qui passait ses jambes de chaque côté de son torse, mettant son sexe à hauteur de sa bouche.  
Le professeur sourit en le regardant et souleva la tête pour lécher le membre de son «tortionnaire». Kogaiji passa ses mains son la tête de Nii afin de la lui maintenir en position sans qu'il n'ait à déployer trop d'efforts.

Le langue du professeur remonta lentement tout le long de la verge avant de s'attarder sur le gland.  
Kogaiji ne quittait pas des yeux la bouche du Professeur. Il sentait la moite chaleur de sa bouche l'entourant, la plus qu'agréable pression de sa langue qui se déplaçait suivant le chemin merveilleux de l'extase.  
Il l'arrêta, n'en pouvant plus. Sa poitrine se soulevait sous ses profondes inspirations. Le professeur le regarda en souriant.  
-Qu'y a-t-il mon Prince, viendriez-vous déjà ?  
Kogaiji lui prit violement la tête entre ses mains et approcha son visage où se mêlait excitation et susceptibilité de celui de Nii.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous réserve le meilleurs…  
Il se leva de la table et prit sur une tablette d'opération une bande noire élastique qui devait sûrement servir de garrot.

Le professeur ne bougea pas de la table. Allongé, les yeux fermés il sentait la sueur couler le long de ses tempes. Dans un bonheur et une luxure totale !  
Il respirait profondément, tentant de reprendre un minimum son souffle. Une de ses mains s'était refermée sur son sexe que l'attente avait rendue douloureux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon !  
Il tourna la tête vers le Prince yokai. Il était à présent totalement nu lui aussi.  
Ses cheveux ressemblaient à des flammes qui caressaient ses fesses alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Ses muscles longs et fins de félin bougeaient aisément sous sa peau délicate aux nuances ocres et terre de sienne. Un véritable joyau se consumant devant lui, auquel il appartenait maintenant… pour l'instant du moins.  
Quand le Prince se retourna, Nii sourit à la vue de son érection. Il était magnifique comme cela, son corps souple se mouvant, son sexe dressé devant son ventre plat, ses cheveux ondulant derrière lui, ses yeux….. Brûlant.  
Et dans ses main, une chose qui allait encore plus pimenter la journée.  
Le Professeur eu un petit rire.

Lorsque le Prince arriva vers la table Nii avait refermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit à moitié et tendit une main pour caresser la joue de son partenaire. Les boucles d'oreilles du Prince vinrent doucement heurter ses doigts. Il était beau là, dans cet univers si froid, son total opposé. Mais il l'emplissait tout entier de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Kogaiji le regardait sans animosité, comme s'il aurait presque hésité à renoncer à ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais eu lieu de cela (et à la plus grande joie du Professeur) une main griffue l'obligea à baisser la main et à se redresser.  
Bientôt un garrot très serré empêcha le Professeur de faire n'importe quel geste, lui procurant des fourmis dans les mains par la circulation sanguine devenue difficile.  
Mais peu lui importait. Devant lui s'avançait une vision à laquelle il avait déjà souvent rêvé et qui était devenue réalité. Kogaiji, nu, le désirant ardemment le sexe dressé était agenouillé devant lui et lui écartait les jambes. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les mouiller un peu avant de les frotter contre l'anus du Professeur. Après cela il positionna les jambes de Nii sur ses épaules et dirigea son sexe qu'il fit au début lentement pénétrer dans l'intimité du Professeur.  
Nii avait le buste collé à la table d'opération, la tête renversée il regardait Kogaiji dont les lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes sous le plaisir de la pénétration. Il commença quelques petits mouvements qui firent gémir Nii de luxure. Puis il se pencha plus en avant et donna un grand coup de rein, rentrant complètement son membre.  
Nii eu un hoquet de surprise et presque de douleur. Il grimaça légèrement. Le visage de Kogaiji était proche du sien. Les mains du Prince sur ses hanches. Il se pencha encore, presque complètement allongé sur le Professeur et l'embrassa. Ce baiser aviva encore plus son excitation, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. Mais il se souleva un peu, prenant appuie sur ses mains et entama une série de mouvements plus lents et profonds.  
Le Professeur gémit sourdement, sentant monter en lui l'ultime extase. Ses mains coincées derrière son dos lui faisaient mal, mais le plaisir et l'excitation l'emportait sur tout.  
Kogaiji appuya encore plus ses mouvements, allant plus profondément raclant l'intérieur intime et chaud du Professeur. Dans son sexe une chaleur plus intense se mit à pulser. Il sentait l'orgasme venir, monter, et c'était exquis, ça allait être exquis, plus encore que n'importe quel autre qu'il ait pu vivre jusqu'ici.  
Nii se crispa, sentant l'excitation arriver à son comble, l'emmenant ailleurs. Comme s'il flottait, comme s'il n'était plus ici, rien n'avait d'importance, tout pouvait aller au Diable (et l'était peut-être déjà…), la seule chose qui comptait c'était cette montée inexorable du plaisir. Il gémissait et avait la respiration saccadée comme si c'était douloureux et il sentit les jets de sa luxure l'inonder. Il sentit les pulsations du sang dans son sexe, il sentit son anus se contracter alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement au plaisir qui le submergeait par vagues successives comme si ça ne devait jamais s'arrêter.  
Kogaiji avait les yeux rivés sur le visage du Professeur alors que celui-ci atteignait l'extase total. Ceci l'emmena à un point culminant de l'excitation, d'autant plus lorsqu'il sentit l'anus de Nii se contracter sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Il vint alors lui aussi, se penchant en avant, s'agrippant aux hanches de Nii à lui broyer les os. Il gémit, ferma les yeux et se déchargea longuement en lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur le professeur, relâchant ses jambes. Il l'étreignit par les épaules et lui glissa un furtif baiser dans le cou.  
Il resta un moment comme ça, la chaleur de leurs corps revenant à un niveau plus supportable, l'air frais de la pièce les caressant.  
-Mm… mon Prince ? C'est pas que je veuille vous priver de cet instant très romantique, mais je crois que si vous ne m'enlevez pas ce garrot on devra bientôt m'amputer des mains, je crains de ne plus les sentir depuis un moment.  
Kogaiji grogna et se releva à moitié.  
-Qui parle de romantisme ? N'attendant pas de réponse il se leva, frissonna en sentant la froideur du sol sous ses pieds nus et aida Nii à se relever. Il coupa le garrot avec un scalpel.  
Le Professeur se massa les mains, encore un peu entourné par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Voilà comment se faire de bons souvenirs dans une pièce qu'il appréciait déjà auparavant. Maintenant il n'allais plus pouvoir se concentrer sur son travail ici !  
Il se retourna vers le Prince yokai. Voilà qu'il l'avait bien surpris ! Mais il allait personnellement veiller à ce que cela ne reste pas un évènement isolé… et puis, s'il l'avait laissé prendre le dessus pour cette fois, la prochaine fois…. Mm…. Ça pourrait être bien ce fier Prince qui allait être surpris !

Kogaiji prit du papier au rouleau qui servait à se laver les mains pour les opérations. Il s'essuya consciencieusement le ventre afin de retirer tout le sperme sue il y avait dessus. Pas question d'avoir des croûtes blanches lorsqu'on se promène tout le temps torse nu !  
Il prit bien soin d'éviter de regarder Nii, de ne pas s'occuper de lui et enfila son pantalon. Il était sur d'avoir oublié quelque chose…  
-Au fait, il faut que vous passiez voir ma belle-mère, c'est à propos de factures d'après ce que j'en ai compris…  
Ah, voilà, il avait oublié ça, ce soir, Nii allait rendre visite à cette vieille sorcière. Il sentit ses boyaux se tordre.  
-Mm… ah oui ? C'est peut-être à propos de son bavolet…  
-Quoi ?  
Nii rit.  
-Une vieille histoire de coiffure… cela vous rend-il jaloux mon Prince ?  
Le salaud avait comprit ! Kogaiji repartait déjà avec vivacité vers la porte. Mais le Professeur l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira en arrière avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait pas soupçonné. Il le força à le regarder. Il avait déjà retrouvé son habituel sourire ironique constat avec agacement le Prince.  
-Ne vous fourvoyez pas Monseigneur. Et la prochaine que vous passerez dans le coin, si vous voulez me rendre une petite visite, ne vous privez pas.  
Kogaiji se dégagea vivement. Il regarda le Professeur de haut en bas. Il était encore nu et du sperme maculait son ventre.  
-Au lieu de raconter des tas de conneries vous feriez mieux d'aller vous laver et de vous rhabiller.  
-Vous avez mis mes habits en lambeaux ! Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en rapporter…  
-Débrouillez-vous tout seul !  
Kogaiji claqua la porte derrière lui.

Nii sourit. Cela allait rendre sa vie plus palpitante. Le Prince y tenait vraiment, il était jaloux ! Pourtant s'il y aurait pensé il se serait bien rendu compte que Nii n'irait pas voir sa belle-mère avant quelque temps. Avec le dos en lambeaux elle pourrait lui poser des questions dont les réponses ne lui conviendraient guère. Mais autant le laisser se torturer dans ses illusions ! D'ailleurs en y repensant, le Prince n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait vraiment mal maintenant que l'excitation était passé ! Son regard se posa sur la table qu'ils avaient occupé quelque instant auparavant, elle était barbouillé de son sang…  
Enfin, quoi qu'on en dise, le petit Prince était bien plus doué que sa marâtre ! Plus de fougue, de passion……. Une meilleurs affaire pour passer le temps !

_Dead end _

là je pars du principe que Guyokumen utilise des bavolets pour enrouler autours de ses cornes… mm… un peu tiré par les cheveux ? Je veux bien vous croire….


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **histoire de coordination 2 : _quand on joue avec le feu…_**  
disclaimer : méchante Kazuya Minekura pas prêteuse..  
Rating : MA (AH AH AH AH rire sadique je savais pas que ça existait comme rating ça, j'en profite pour faire un récit bien pervers !!! -enfin bon, pas si pervers que ça finalement, mais bon, on est dans le mood ou on l'est pas, snif'-)  
**INTERNET IS FREE PLACE TO DEAL PORN SEX**  
Warning : pas pour les enfants, pour un public avertit, langage cru, descriptions explicites, et papouilles entre hommes donc si vous préférez les romances gentilles passez votre chemin !  
Personnages : Nii, professeur fou et sadique de son état, Kogaiji, Prince yokai tout feu tout flamme qui a du mal à s'accepter maintenant (après ce qu'il a fait le chapitre précédent on peut comprendre…)  
Couple : Nii/Ko, comme aux échecs, on prend une revanche ?

Note : il devait pas y avoir de suite, mais finalement je me suis laissée tentée/convaincre et voilà ! Donc petit sondage, après ces lectures, voulez-vous encore une revanche ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je pourrais encore me laisser tenter…..

* * *

**Quand on joue avec le feu…**

Kogaiji faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Son fidèle homme de main Dokukakuji le suivait des yeux l'air perplexe. Pour lui la journée avait été plutôt banale, tranquille, presque ennuyeuse pourrait-on dire. Pas de voyage, pas d'offensive contre le groupe de Sanzo, pas de réunion, d'énigme à résoudre, de combat en tout genre. Alors il avait refait le tour de la forteresse Tenjiku afin de ne pas être totalement inactif. Cette forteresse était très intéressante, elle se révélait chaque jour à celui qui se donnait la peine de chercher un peu. Son architecte devait s'être basé sur le plan d'un labyrinthe pour la construire. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment logique, si la bâtisse se retrouvait assiégée les risques étaient grands, comme par exemple un passage inconnu des résidents qui mènerait à l'extérieur mais que les ennemis pourraient trouver. Dokukakuji était persuadé que les ressources de la forteresse étaient largement sous-exploitées. C'est pourquoi il s'y promenait dès qu'il avait du temps de libre. Il emmenait à chaque fois un petit carnet avec lui et y notait toutes les découvertes qu'il avait fait dans la journée. C'était pour lui un passe-temps comme un autre dans cette forteresse aux résidents plutôt ennuyeux. Bon, il l'aimait bien son prince, mais c'était pas vraiment un rigollot et la dévouée Yaonne était si dévouée qu'elle avait tout le temps l'air de s'excuser. Ririn mettait un peu plus d'ambiance, mais fallait aimer les gamins. En ce qui le concernait il les aimait bien. Mais à longueur d'année, tous les jours, ça faisait un peu beaucoup à force. Il vieillissait pensa-t-il, avec son frère il avait plus de patience, il lui aurait décroché la lune s'il l'avait pu ! La situation était très différente aussi.

Pour en revenir à sa journée, elle avait été riche en découvertes ! En descendant vers les cachots il était tombé sur un couloir sombre. Seules des empreintes de pas dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol indiquait qu'il n'était pas complètement abandonné. Il s'y engagea avec nonchalance. Il y avait beaucoup de portes en bois, toutes plus ou moins délabrées. Il avait essayé de les ouvrir mais la plupart restaient closes. Il réussit quand même à pénétrer dans quelques une. Des pièces renfermant le parfait attirail de l'alchimiste ayant vécu au moins 300 ans en arrière, contenant des vieux flacons en verre ébréchés, cassés, recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, renfermant parfois des substances séchées, craquelées. Des chambres aux vieux draps rongés par les mites, au mobilier qui misait sur la duré pour s'effondrer par terre silencieusement. Mais au bout du couloir, une porte particulière attira son attention. Elle était en bois et d'une belle couleur orangée, cuivrée. Les gonds et la serrure étaient dorés, même si le travail restait grossier. Il s'en approcha. Il sentit la chaleur émanant de la pièce, comme si on était en train de brûler un grand feu à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi du bruit. Alors que sa main allait toucher le bois vernis pour pousser la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, cédant le passage à un lapin. Dans la semi obscurité du couloir sa blancheur faisait mal aux yeux. Dokukakuji fit un bond en arrière. Le lapin ressemblait aux terrifiantes peluches que le professeur fou avaient toujours avec lui. Quand sa tête pivota vers lui, Dokukakuji entendit clairement le petit grincement que ce mouvement produisit. Ainsi donc Nii avait créé la version automate de ses peluches. Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle foutait ici, le professeur ne connaissait quand même pas ce couloir ? La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque Nii lui-même, passant par l'entre bâillement de la porte, sortit de la pièce. En n'importe quelle situation il gardait toujours sa blouse blanche de savant. Il s'accouda contre le mur en souriant à Dokukakuji, la cigarette au coin des lèvres.  
« -Qu'est-ce que le serviteur du prince yokaï vient faire par ici ?  
-Je me promenait.  
-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? S'étonna le professeur, pas de mission à accomplir bravement, pas de sutras à récupérer… victorieusement, pour une fois.  
Il acheva sa phrase sur une bouffé de nicotine que Dokukakuji se prit en plein nez. Il serra les mâchoires, il trouvait la présence du professeur agaçante pour ne pas dire inquiétante.  
-Je pourrait vous retourner votre première question. C'est quoi ce couloir d'abord ?  
-Mm… Nii regarda distraitement ses ongles, une vieille demeure a toujours des passages inexplorés, enfin presque si ce n'est le zèle de certains serviteurs à lambiner au lieu de se rendre utile. Mais ça tombe bien que vous passiez par là, j'ai un message à faire passer à votre maître.  
-Allez-y.  
Nii sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit.  
-Un message écrit voyons, je ne vais quand même pas confier des messages officiels ou même officieux à des simples hommes de mains. Ah, dites-lui quand même que les griffures cicatrisent bien. Il comprendra. »  
Quand le professeur retourna dans l'étrange pièce, Dokukakuji cru apercevoir une grande table de banquet. Il cru aussi voir Nii se passer la main dans le dos, comme s'il avait là une blessure mal cicatrisée. Mais la porte se referma et il se trouva seul dans le couloir avec l'enveloppe au nom de Kogaiji dans les mains. Et c'était quoi ce message « les griffures cicatrisent bien », il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

Il avait donné l'enveloppe au prince et fait passé le message. Kogaiji avait ouvert l'enveloppe d'un coup de ses ongles démesurément grands. Il semblait énervé. Dokukakuji n'osait toujours pas demander ce que le message de Nii signifiait, ni quelles étaient les griffures dont il parlait. Mais il soupçonnait des choses. Ko était en proie à une étrange agitation, se frottant nerveusement les mains.  
« -Ko, je ne sais pas ce qui se trame mais je n'aime pas t'imaginer traitant avec ce type. C'est un psychopathe !  
Ko s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux, un feu couvait sous ses prunelles  
-Je sais ce que je fais. Il recommença à arpenter la pièce et fit un signe de la main à Doku, laisse-moi seul maintenant. »  
Dokukakuji s'éclipsa de la pièce, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas rester là à monter la garde devant la chambre du prince. Mais la façon dont celui-ci venait de le congédier l'avait un peu irrité. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, lui il allait encore se promener un peu, et dans les tours cette fois !!!

Un fois seul Ko s'assit son bureau. Courbé, les mains repliées devant son visage il était en proie à un grand dilemme. Il se rappelait bien ce qui s'était passé il y a une semaine à peu près. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que c'était un coup de fièvre qui l'avait poussée à tant de témérité. Mais les résultats n'étaient pas très concluant, de plus il en rêvait encore la nuit au point de se réveiller les draps mouillés. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait besoin de ça. Envie de…. Mais l'ennui écrasant de la forteresse jouait contre lui. Il soupira et relu la lettre du professeur. Elle s'ornait d'un dessin de lapin suivit du texte :  
« _je tente une revanche ce soir à 22h30 dans la cuisine de l'ancien bâtiment, vous y êtes naturellement convié mon Prince, nous comptons sur votre présence. »_  
Il grinça des dents, froissa la lettre et la jeta à travers la pièce en se levant brusquement.  
-NAN JE VIENDRAIS PAS !!!  
Il regarda la boule de papier froissé rebondir contre une commode avant de rouler sous le lit. Tout son corps était tendu. Tout son corps vraiment. Il baissa les yeux, l'inconvénient des pantalons blancs, à par le fait que se soit très salissant, c'est qu'on devine tout en dessous. Surtout quand ils sont moulant comme les siens. Dans sa position Ko estima heureux qu'il soit seul dans la pièce. Il se rassit rageusement. Des brides de souvenirs de la semaine précédente l'assaillirent. La pièce de dissection, les main liées du professeur… Il avait honte et en même temps un désir le submergeait. Et il était aussi en colère, car il le savait, entre-temps Nii avait vu sa marâtre… Il regarda l'heure, 21h30. Il allait bientôt être temps d'y aller. Pourquoi Nii parlait-il de revanche ? Bien sur Ko avait largement dominé la situation la dernière fois. Allait-il lui faire payer ça ? Comment ? Le prince yokai sentit un frisson grimper à l'assaut de son échine. Pourquoi, parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans la forteresse fallait-il que ce soit Nii ?

Les escaliers de pierre descendaient en colimaçon. Une flamme dans les mains pour éclairer le chemin, Ko se demandait encore ce que Doku était allé foutre là-bas ! Ces pièces appartenaient à l'ancienne forteresse sur laquelle celle qu'ils habitaient maintenant était construite. Presque personne ne les connaissait, dame Guyokumen elle-même devait ignorer leur existence ! Ko les avaient découverte en jouant avec sa mère quand il était petit. Et Nii, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans cette vieille cuisine ? Bon sang vivement que se soit fini !!! Enfin, peut-être que…. Ko se secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux de flamme frôlant les murs de l'étroit couloir. La porte était devant lui. De la lumière dansante filtrait sous la porte et une chaleur émanait de la pièce. Une odeur de nourriture et de cendre emplit ses narines. Il s'arrêta, éteignant la flamme en serrant le poing. Il regarda la porte avec un air de défi, qui savait le genre de choses horribles que Nii avait mit derrière ? Il avait un peu peur maintenant, le professeur allait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, oh non !

Ni savait que le prince arrivait, il avait placé ses « yeux », comme il les appelait, dans le couloir. Des automates pourvus de caméras qu'il avait mit dans des recoins sombres (et dans la salle de bain du yokaï de feu), depuis l'arrière pièce de la cuisine il avait suivit la progression de Kogaiji sur ses écrans. Il savait le prince juste derrière la porte, rassemblant ses forces avant de rentrer. Tout était prêt, il se dirigea vers les lourds panneaux de bois cuivré de son pas nonchalant. Il tint les anneaux dorés de chacun des deux panneaux de la porte, prit son élan et les ouvrit en même temps accueillant son invité avec un large sourire. Le yokai de feu fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise, mais il s'y attendait un pas. Il n'ignorait pas le côté théâtral très prononcé du professeur fou.

Ce qui s'offrit à la vue de Ko est plutôt compliqué à décrire, mais essayons.

Tout d'abord le visage du professeur avec sa blouse virevoltant autours de son corps mince, entouré d'une lumière mielleuse, épaisse, d'un doré un peu orange. Comme si les flammes venaient de lui sauter à la figure. La table longue de banquet de bois grossier semblait occuper un espace infini. Un peu partout des tâches blanches déambulaient, bougeaient, s'approchaient. Quand le prince prit le temps d'y regarder à deux fois il s'aperçu que c'était en fait des automates lapins affublés de petits costumes, l'un de serveur, l'autre de fou du roi… Une fumée blanchâtre s'encastrait au plafond. La cheminée au fond ressemblait à un braisier tout droit sortit des Enfers. La table supportait d'énormes plats de victuailles diverses, entrecoupés de chandeliers dorés aux chandelles blanches coulantes. Enfin il remarqua les deux seules chaises postées autours de la table à chacune des extrémité.  
Le visage du prince yokai se rembrunit. Le professeur se mit de côté et, par une courbette, l'invita à entrer. Il fit alors son premier pas dans l'antichambre des Enfers, accompagné par un automate habillé d'un costume noir à nœud papillon qui le guida à sa chaise, celle qui faisait face à l'entrée de l'autre côté de la pièce, celle dont le dossier était noircit par la proximité des flammes de la cheminée.

_Let's go !  
_

Nii s'assit sans se presser sur sa chaise. De chacune des extrémités de la table, les deux protagonistes se voyaient plus petit que d'habitude. Ko avait du mal à juger le professeur, ses yeux étaient cachés derrière ses lunettes qui reflétaient le joyeux braisier de la cheminée. Les lapins firent le service. L'ingéniosité et le talent du professeur excellaient une nouvelle fois en de parfaites idioties. Dans un concert de grincements et de bourdonnements mécanique, les plats furent apportés à Ko. Il fixa méchamment le lapin et jeta un regard plein de dédain à son assiette. Il reporta son attention sur le professeur sans toucher à la nourriture.  
« -A quoi ça rime tout ça ?  
Nii sourit et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche.  
-Un banquet mon Prince, rien que pour vous.  
-Un banquet de deux personnes ? En quel honneur ?  
Les lapins s'étaient arrêtés, leurs têtes se tournèrent vers le Prince comme s'ils avaient pu comprendre quelque chose. Cela gênait le yokai de feu. Pour se donner une certaine contenance il se cala au fond de son siège et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Nii redressa ses lunettes.  
-En votre honneur bien sur !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Allez, dites-moi pourquoi cette mise en scène grotesque ? En disant cela il fit un geste négligent du côté du lapin le plus proche de lui qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, Nii quant à lui avait l'air peiné.  
-C'est pas très gentil ça, je me suis donné du mal pour vous accueillir ainsi !  
-C'est grotesque… »

Ko commençait à se lever. Il avait été idiot de répondre à cette invitation, il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il comptait y trouver. Mais alors que ses bras quittaient les accoudoirs, deux lapins surgirent derrière lui et entravèrent ses mouvement. Ils le forcèrent à s'appuyer au fauteuil et l'y attachèrent solidement avec des lanières de cuir. Ko tenta de se dérober à leur étreinte mécanique mais rien n'y fit, ils était rudement costaux les automates ! Il sentait le squelette d'acier sous la fourrure synthétique d'un blanc immaculé. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qu'il dirigea vers le professeur, les mâchoires crispé sous la colère et la frustration.  
« -C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla-t-il »

Nii se leva et alluma tranquillement une cigarette. Il monta sur sa chaise et se tint debout sur la table, contemplant le prince de haut. Un sourire malsain illuminait son visage.  
« -Ça mon Prince, vous vous en doutez, c'est ma revanche. Vous ne m'avez guère laissé agir la dernière fois, souvenez-vous.  
Ko se débattait, il essayait de briser les lanières de cuir. C'était pas vraiment dans ses goûts d'être ainsi réduit à l'impuissance. Nii avançait sur la table, contournant les plats, enjambant les chandeliers.  
« -J'ai pensé qu'un petit repas en guise d'hors d'œuvre était plutôt bienvenu, ça m'attriste que vous n'ayez pas apprécié, mais c'est pas grave, je vais essayer de me rattraper sur la suite.  
Il était maintenant au milieu de la table. Ko serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il donnait des secousses à la chaise, mais ses entraves étaient toujours là, bien solides.  
-Vous voyez mon Prince, et je pense que vous partagerez mon opinion, cette forteresse est fort pratique, mais il y manque quelque chose. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur la nature de cette chose étant donné la fougue dont vous aviez fait preuve.  
Nii se trouvait maintenant juste en face de Ko. Ses yeux étaient toujours cachés par les flammes dansant sur ses lunettes. Il s'accroupit face à Ko.  
-Mais tout va bien, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien reçu mon petit message « les griffures cicatrisent très bien ».

Ko avait la tête baissée, la vision un peu voilés par ses cheveux rouges. Il bouillonnait de rage et le sourire du professeur aggravait encore plus son état. Nii se rapprocha de lui, si proche que Ko sentait l'odeur du tabac. Le professeur écarta délicatement les mèches rouges qui cachaient en partit le visage de Ko.  
-Détendez-vous votre seigneurie. A chacun son tour n'est-ce pas, sinon ça ne serait plus drôle.  
Il aspira de la fumée qu'il n'avala pas. Au lieu de ça il prit le visage de Ko d'une main, l'obligea à relever la tête, et, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, en força l'entré, expirant alors sa fumée dans la bouche du Prince en même temps qu'il y darda sa langue, trouvant celle de Ko et la caressant malgré la volonté de l'autre qui recommençait à se débattre.

Quand le professeur s'écarta Ko recracha la fumée acre de cigarette en toussant douloureusement, chaque expiration lui faisant un mal de chien. Il cracha par terre pour s'ôter le goût de nicotine de la bouche puis il fusilla du regard le professeur et lui hurla à la figure.  
« -En ma présence une pièce devient non-fumeuse connard !  
-Vraiment, je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'une règle aussi absurde.  
-Ben maintenant vous la connaissez ! »  
Nii jeta son mégot dans les flammes derrière Ko. Il leva ses deux mains vides bien en évidence sous le nez du Prince pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus de cigarette à la main.  
« -Vous allez me détacher maintenant ?  
-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller le dire à ta maman ? Oups, pardon, à ta belle-mère peut-être ?  
-Tu te rappelle pas ce que je t'avais dis la dernière fois ? Souffla Ko entre ses dents.  
-Mm… tu veux dire, quand tu l'avais traité de « vieille carne » ou de « femme répugnante » ?  
-Joue pas au con, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !  
-Ah oui, quand tu m'avais ostensiblement ordonné de na pas te parler d'elle, c'est ça ?  
Ko renifla et acquiesça. Le professeur était en train de le torturer, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.  
-Tu es à ce point jaloux ?  
Ko soupira.  
-Tu crois que je suis allé la visiter cette semaine ?  
Ko ne bougea pas, fixant le sol.  
-Réponds-moi petit Prince, tu crois que je lui ai fais l'amour cette semaine ?  
Ko restait immobile, sentant la colère monter en lui.  
-Alors….. ?  
Nii soupira à son tour, il se releva et commença à déboutonner sa blouse. La tête de Ko était toujours baissée, mais ses yeux effectuèrent un mouvement vers le haut, c'était quand même intéressant ce qui débutait. Nii laissa choir sa blouse et s'attaqua à sa chemise, dévoilant une partie de son torse blanc. Il s'accroupit de nouveau et offrit un immense sourire au Pince.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie autant dans l'idée que j'ai des rapports sexuels avec elle ?  
Ko y réfléchit. Il y avait déjà pensé. Mais quand il y songeait, il voyait aussi bien que s'ils avaient été devant ses yeux sa marâtre gémir sous Nii, jouir autours de lui, ses mains se contractant convulsivement, et lui éjaculant en elle dans un râle, leurs peaux se touchant, leur sueur se mêlant…. Stop. Ko ne voulait pas aller plus loin.  
-C'est le fait que se soit elle ? Que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi ? Ou alors simplement par ce que je prend du bon temps dans cette forteresse alors que toi tu te contente de te morfondre devant la statue qu'est devenue ta mère ?  
Ko tressaillit et rua pour tenter de prendre Nii à la gorge et de l'étrangler. Mais les liens étaient très solides.  
-Arrête tes conneries ! Je m'en fous d'elle, je m'en fous de toi !  
-Je vois, donc c'est le fait que d'autres arrivent à prendre leur pied alors que toi tu reste dans ton coin qui t'embête.  
-Non, ça m'est égal !!!  
Nii se retourna et laissa glisser sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes. Les cicatrices des griffures faisaient des traces rougeâtres au milieu de l'immensité blanche de son dos. Ko ne pu réprimer un petit sourire, il n'y était pas allé de main morte.  
-Vois-tu mon dilemme cher Prince, elle m'a bien convoqué mais la vue de ces traces l'aurait rendue folle de rage. Q'en penses-tu, c'est pas mignon ça, la belle-mère et le beau-fils ne supportant que je sois à l'un ou à l'autre !  
Il refit face à Ko.  
-J'ai tellement de succès que je vais finir par rougir si ça continue !  
Ko allait protester quand Nii l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche. Mais cette fois ce fut bien plus agréable, sans la fumée de cigarette.  
-Tais-toi un peu petit Prince, je t'ai pas fais venir ici pour bavarder.

Il se laissa glisser sur le rebord de la table, et enjamba Ko, passant ses jambes sous les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autours de son cou et sa bouche descendit dans sa nuque. Ko avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise.  
Une main commença à lui caresser le torse en douceur. Elle le chatouilla un peu, mais cessa quand il commença à se tordre un peu sur son siège. La main aux doigts agiles s'aventura vers son bas-ventre, passant et repassant à la lisière de sa ceinture.  
Il l'embrassa encore, puis s'éloigna un peu de lui, se tenant à bout de bras au dossier. Un sourire immense illuminait son visage, il restait là à le regarder sans rien dire. Ko trouvait cela étrange, sa méfiance qui s'était endormi un petit peu pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez. Nii eu un petit rire.  
« -Tu m'aimes dans le rôle de la femme aimante n'est-ce pas petit Prince ?

Ko eu un hoquet de surprise, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Nii lui montra ce qu'il avait dans la main. Une seringue, elle était sûrement planquée derrière le fauteuil ou un des lapins venait de lui apporter. Le tube de verre était remplit d'un liquide transparent.  
-Qu'est-ce que….  
Mais le professeur lui avait déjà enfoncé l'aiguille dans le bras. Ko retint un cri de douleur lorsque le liquide pénétra dans son corps, ça le brûlait.  
-Mais putain, c'est quoi ce truc…  
Il sentait des fourmis dans sa main, ça remontait le long de son bras pour se propager dans tout son corps. Ko fixa sa main et essaya de bouger les doigts, mais ils étaient comme engourdis et ne répondaient qu'avec peine à sa sollicitation. Ses yeux se retournèrent vers Nii qui jubilait assit sur le bord de la table en face de lui.  
-Oui mon Prince, je crois que tu as compris. C'est un sérum paralysant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le liquide est éliminé assez rapidement par le corps et il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires… normalement.  
-Normalement, fit Ko entre ses dents, sa mâchoire s'engourdissant à son tour.  
-Oui, bien sur, tu sais ce que c'est, ça dépend des personnes. Personnellement c'est la première fois que je l'injecte à un yokaï de feu, qui sait ce que ça peut donner.  
Il se releva et défit les liens qui retenaient Ko à son siège. Le prince leva pesamment son bras qui n'avait pas été piqué, l'autre refusant tout mouvement. Mais il ne parvint qu'à le lever de quelques centimètres avant que Nii ne le plaque de nouveau à l'accoudoir.  
-Allons, il ne sert à rien de résister. Tu vois, mon fantasme c'est de réduire ceux qui croient avoir le pouvoir, à mon pouvoir. Tu as eu le pouvoir la dernière fois, maintenant c'est à moi de te montrer quels sont mes jeux favoris !  
Ko ne pouvait plus parler, mais dans son for intérieur il pensait « quel détraqué, quel psychopathe, quel vicieux… ». Ko avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver….

Nii balaya ce qu'il y avait sur la table à sa portée. Les plats tombèrent violement à terre en tintant et leurs victuailles se répandirent sur le sol. Le professeur se mit derrière Ko et avec une force qu'on ne pouvait lui soupçonner, le souleva de son siège pour l'accouder à la table. Avec un peu plus de mal, il réussit à le hisser sur le bois polit. Ko aurait bien voulu serrer les dents de dépit. Il avait maintenant le menton éraflé et des hématomes allait bientôt orner son torse. Nii l'allongea et le tourna dos contre la table. Il commença alors à le déshabiller. Les yeux du Prince yokaï tournaient dans tous les sens, essayant vainement de voir ce qui se passait. Cela ne servait à rien, il savait ce qui se passait, car si le sérum l'avait paralyser il ne l'avait pas rendu insensible.

Il était maintenant nu comme un vers. Sa tête roula sur le côté, il était tout près d'un chandelier et voyait la cire rouge qui s'égouttait sur la table. Nii se releva et s'alluma une cigarette. Il donna un coup de pied à une coupe qui s'écrasa par terre. Il souriait toujours, d'un air vicieux. Il s'assit près de Ko et caressa son torse.  
« -Ah, soupira-t-il, je me demande bien ce que tu ferais si tu n'était pas paralysé. »  
Il laissa tomber ses cendres sur le bras de Ko qui ne pu pas même avoir un petit frémissement, et c'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie. La cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, Nii enleva sa chemise qui pendait sur ses bras.

Il souffla sa fumée au visage du Prince qui l'inhala douloureusement ne pouvant faire autrement. Puis il écrasa le mégot contre sa cuisse. Il l'appuya à un endroit, à un autre, puis après quelques hésitations, il l'éteignit tout près de l'entrejambe. Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du visage figé de Ko, des larmes de rage. Nii éclata de rire. En se retournant il vit le liquide lacrymal tracer des sillons sur la peau halée du prince yokaï. Il les essuya avec une douceur feinte.  
« -Non mon Prince, ne pleure pas, pas encore. »

Nii se plaça à califourchon sur Kogaiji, le contempla un instant en souriant avant de plonger sur lui pour lui lécher la joue. Il usa ses dents sur la chaire tendre du cou de Ko. Nii semblait vouloir le dévorer vraiment; ses mains étaient avides et plongeaient sur le corps comme un aigle affamé sur sa proie. Le Prince se sentait délicieusement impuissant. Il frissonna lorsque le sang commença à sourdre des morsure infligées par le professeur. Il se laissa porter par ses caresses presque violentes. Et, étrangement, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir se protéger de tels attouchements l'excitait encore plus. Si ses yeux n'étaient pas paralysés, son pénis non plus. Il le sentait se remplir d'une douce chaleur et se relever pour venir lui chatouiller le ventre près du nombril.  
Nii releva le torse, il roula sa blouse en boule et la glissa sous la tête du Prince.  
« -Voilà, comme ça tu pourras tout voir, ce serait bête de se priver du spectacle de ton corps devenu la poupée de quelqu'un. Peut-être cela te rendra-t-il plus humble. »  
En disant cela il s'était penché vers le visage mate. Ko aurait voulu le tuer. Mais sa libido se réjouissait plutôt qu'il soit réduit à l'impuissance, juste pour voir si ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite ne serait pas « encore mieux ». En se redressant, Nii tenait un chandelier. De sa main libre il déboutonna sa braguette et fit sortir son pénis en pleine érection. Il se masturba un moment en regardant Ko droit dans les yeux. Les bougies projetaient des ombres étranges et dansantes sur son corps. La blancheur de sa peau réfléchissait les lumières dorées de la salle. Ko lui trouvait un aspect mielleux alléchant qu'il aurait bien aimé goûter. Le spectacle du professeur se touchant devant lui procurait à Ko de délicieux spasmes de plaisir dans son propre membre. Il lui faisait un peu peur aussi. Nii lui offrit son plus beau sourire et son regard le plus vicieux.

C'est alors qu'il plongea. Ses lèvres humides enveloppèrent le gland tendu et sa langue en caressa le dessus. Il descendit lentement, très lentement sur le pénis de Ko dont seuls son souffle s'accélérant et ses yeux se fermant de temps en temps, trahissaient le plaisir éprouvé par la sensation de la chaleur de la bouche du professeur et la pression de sa langue.  
Nii tendit le bras au-dessus du torse caramel du Prince et pencha le chandelier sur le côté. Ko avait maintenant du mal à voir Nii lui faire une fellation à cause des flammes des bougies qui occultaient sa vision. Mais ses yeux se baissèrent vivement lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi le professeur couchait ainsi le chandelier entre eux. De la cire brûlante s'écrasait sur ses abdominaux qui eurent quand même le bon ton de se rentrer rapidement. C'était mieux que rien comme réaction, Ko aurait voulu hurler sa douleur, et son plaisir. Nii reposa le chandelier et remonta pour lécher la peau autours de la cire maintenant solide. Cela faisait comme une tâche de sang. Comme une peinture de guerre, rouge sur sa peau brune.

Nii tourna le Prince de côté, il se mit derrière lui et lui lécha la nuque avant de lécher ses propres doigts. Ko était concentré sur le souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait la cou. Il était dans une mauvaise position. Son bras droit était à moitié coincé sous lui et commençait sérieusement à s'engourdir. Il lutta pour essayer de le faire bouger, et contre toute attente il y réussit ! Le sérum agissait combien de temps ? Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'avait dit Nii. Mais même si le mouvement avait été lent, sommaire et difficile, il avait réussit. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent aussi face à cette découverte. Une boule d'espoir victorieuse prit place dans son ventre. Il se figea soudain de nouveau. Nii était en train de lui masser l'anus. Il sentait le chaleur du corps du professeur derrière lui. Sous cette nouvelle caresse Ko se laissa envahir par le plaisir, un gémissement franchit ses lèvres désormais plus figées. Nii avait vu les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps de sa proie. Le sérum n'agissait déjà plus autant, mais ce n'était pas grave, il lui restait encore du temps. Et cet ultimatum l'excitait, arriverait-il à ses fins ou le Prince retrouverait-il tous ses moyens d'actions pour l'expédier au sol ?  
Nii lui écarta les jambes.  
« -En route mon Prince, je te sens déjà plus détendu qu'auparavant, ne gâchons pas notre plaisir. »  
Ko le sentit alors pénétrer en lui. Une brûlure intense et intime lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Nii avait de quoi se vanter. Le Prince n'était pas habitué à mordre la poussière dans ce genre de rapport. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu cette position, et il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Pourtant maintenant, il adorait se trouver là. Se faire posséder ainsi, sentir un glaive de feu s'introduire dans son corps et bouger en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la table. Ses mouvements étaient lourds et manquaient de force, mais il sentait son corps revenir à la vie. Nii passa une main dans le creux de ses hanches et caressa son pénis. Les mouvements qu'il lui infligeaient étaient assez violents et à chaque coup il rentrait profondément en lui.

Ko ouvrit les yeux en relevant la tête pour en ôter ses cheveux et la sueur qui lui collait comme une seconde peau. Il fut horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Les lapins qui avaient fait le service étaient maintenant regroupés autours de la table et semblaient regarder la scène. Évidement, ça ne se pouvait pas, ce n'était que des marionnettes. Mais alors qu'il sentait croître encore la chaleur en bas de son dos, il réalisa quel affreux fantasme de voyeurisme tordu le professeur pouvait avoir. Ko se souleva difficilement et lentement sur un coude. Il tenta de ramper, mais le professeur ne la laissa pas partir.

Nii l'avait sentit amorcer le mouvement. Il adorait la sensation de la parois de l'anus de Ko autours de son membre. Le Prince était tout serré, c'était un délice ! Il sentait une telle chaleur monter en lui, les flammes de la cheminée qui avaient déjà bien augmenté la température de la pièce ne pouvaient pas être aussi chaudes que l'intérieur de son Prince. Il le laissa se traîner de quelques centimètres sur la table avant de le plaquer ventre contre le bois. Il se retira un moment, le temps de bien se placer entre ses jambes. Puis il le prit par les hanches et le pénétra de toute sa longueur d'un coup. Ko ferma les yeux en poussant un gémissement. C'était délicieux, l'excitation le parcourait comme des fourmis à l'assaut de son corps, il en voulait plus. Plus, plus vite. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas être là. La tête nichée au creux de son bras, il releva les yeux et il vit les lapins danser autours de la table, leurs « yeux » tournés vers eux. Ko réussit à relever sa main. Il murmura son incantation et d'un geste il enflamma tout le tour de la table.

Nii sursauta et se protégea d'un bras. Mais son sourire n'était pas partit, son Prince avait de la ressource ! Ça ravivait encore plus son désir, dommage, il ne pourra pas avoir un film entier de leurs ébats, les yeux des lapins devaient être grillés maintenant. Son pénis raidit sortit presque complètement de Ko. Le Prince émit un grognement et souleva ses hanches pour le renfoncer en lui. Nii fut surprit. Il se retira lentement pour le pénétrer de nouveau, lentement.  
Ko avait enfoncé ses griffes dans la table qu'il ornait maintenant de belles et profondes griffures.

L'incantation du Prince avait fait naître un beau brasier. Ils étaient entourés de flammes si hautes qu'elles en léchaient le plafond. L'air sur la table était maintenant étouffant. La chaleur était telle que les deux corps se mouvant à la clarté rouge du feu se recouvrait de transpiration. Lorsqu'une main voulait toucher le corps de l'autre, elle glissait dessus. Il fallait que la caresse soit forte, appuyée pour que les peaux entrent enfin en contact. Ko allait maintenant au devant des coup du professeur. Il s'empalait vigoureusement sur son pénis. Le professeur accélérait le rythme. Les mouvements était violents et lascifs en même temps. Plein d'une sensualité ardente. Le crépitement des flammes occupait tout l'espace, se mêlant au soupirs et aux râles des deux amants. Le feu n'était plus autours d'eux, il était en eux.

Nii se colla contre les fesses de Ko, le pénétrant encore plus profondément qu'auparavant. Il tendit un bras et d'une main il engloba les testicules de Ko, remontant le long de son sexe, puis redescendant lentement. Les hanches du professeur se mouvaient toujours, mais les mouvements étaient maintenant très appuyés, très profonds. Ko gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir, il se crispait par à-coups. Nii savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, c'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il se retira rapidement de Ko. Le Prince tourna la tête et le fusilla du regard, mais Nii le pénétrait déjà de nouveau, faisant glisser lentement son sexe dans l'anus dilaté du Prince. L'excitation de Ko atteignit des sommets qu'il n'avait pas vraiment quitté. Il courba l'échine et c'est alors que l'orgasme explosa dans son corps. Si violent que ses bras ne le retinrent plus. Il s'effondra presque sur la table alors que les jets de sperme souillaient le bois sous lui. Il s'allongea presque dedans. Nii retint ses hanches à son niveau. L'anus du Prince palpitait au rythme des jets de sperme. Le professeur sentait lui-même ses propres battements de cœur dans son membre. Sans tenir compte du prince à demi défaillant, il continua ses mouvements plus rapides et saccadés. Ko gémissait encore sous lui quand il se déchargea enfin, au plus profond du yokaï de feu. Il semblait à Nii que des tâches noires voilaient sa vision. C'était délicieux de jouir ainsi dans quelqu'un. Il laissa retomber les hanches de Ko, son pénis sortit de son corps, et un peu de sperme avec.

Nii se mit debout sur la table et contempla le brasier qui l'entourait. Il reporta son regard sur Ko qui était allongé sur le bois. Il savait que même si des mouvements limités lui étaient permis, le sérum l'empêchait de vraiment bouger.  
« -Quelle passion mon Prince ! A quoi as-tu pensé en lançant un tel brasier ?  
Ko tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.  
-A vous punir.  
Nii eu un petit rire.  
-A me punir de quoi mon Prince ? Je t'ai pas donné du plaisir ?  
-C'est la façon de le donner qui me dérange.  
-Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. La plupart des gens sont terriblement excités par ce genre de mise en scène mais ne voudront jamais l'admettre, c'est trop déviant pour eux. Je sais que ça t'as excité. Tu as beau te mentir à toi-même, tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi.  
Ko le fusilla du regard, le visage grave et fermé.  
-Enfin, c'est pas grave, soupira Nii. Il tendit le bras au dessus de lui et tourna une petite manette. De l'eau sortit des tuyaux au plafond, telle une petite pluie.  
-Quand on invite un yokaï de feu à pareille débauche, il faut être prudent.  
Il offrit un magnifique sourire à Ko qui su qu'il avait été encore une fois dupé. Nii se rhabillait déjà. L'eau avait éteint le feu de l'incantation. Ko fulminait, si l'incantation avait été bien faite, jamais une si petite pluie n'en aurait eu raison. Mais dans l'état dans lequel il était, le sortilège qu'il avait lancé était faible. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes tremblaient frénétiquement.  
Nii s'alluma une cigarette dans l'embrasure de la porte, hors de portée de l'eau.  
« -Vois le bon côté des choses petit Prince, tu n'aura pas à te doucher en rentrant dans tes appartements !  
Nii éclata de rire et sortit de la pièce en secouant la main en signe d'au revoir. Et alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les couloirs sombre, sa voix parvint à Ko en écho.  
-Au plaisir de vous revoir votre seigneurie, j'espère qu'on n'en restera pas là ! »

Ko rampa difficilement jusqu'au rebord de la table, là où étaient ses habits. L'eau continuait de tomber et ruisselait sur son corps. Il s'aperçu de plusieurs choses. Déjà il avait mal, il était brûlé en plusieurs endroits. Ensuite que les automates lapins étaient toujours là, mais à moitié brûlés, dévoilant ainsi une partie de leur squelette d'acier, ce qui était plutôt horrible. Enfin, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas marqué Nii comme la dernière fois et que ce coup-ci, il n'avait pas de bonne excuse pour ne pas aller voir sa marâtre.

Ko enfila avec difficulté ses vêtements trempés sur son corps poisseux de sueur. Puis il tituba jusqu'à la sortie. Il laissait la salle comme ça, après tout c'est Nii qui l'avait invité, à lui de se débrouiller pour tout nettoyer. Il tituba dans les couloirs ténébreux, se tenant aux murs. Le sérum était encore un peu actif dans son corps. Il arriva après pas mal de péripéties jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit sans changer ses vêtement mouillés. Il repensa à Nii et se demanda si le professeur avait envie de « remettre les couverts » avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie. Puis il repensa à Dame Guyokumen et une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Prit de rage il se roula en boule sur le côté, bien résolu à dormir.

Plus tard dans la soirée….  
Alors que Ko faisait des rêves agités, transpirant et défaisant son lit dans son sommeil, le professeur Nii rembobinait le film de la soirée et se le repassait. Il commençait déjà à en faire le montage dans sa tête. Ah ! Pensa-t-il, il faudrait que j'invente un moyen de communiquer avec le monde entier aussi facilement qu'en claquant des doigts, je pourrais faire partager à tout le monde mes films personnels ! Il partit alors d'un rire de sadique. C'est ainsi que Ko échappa à la honte de se voir diffuser en plein ébat sur internet.

Alors que Ko se grattait le bras dans son sommeil et songeait sérieusement à se réveiller, le brave Dokukakuji se maudissait de ne pas, pour une fois, avoir fait de plan. Il s'était aventuré dans les méandres des tours de la forteresse en se repérant avec des croix qu'il avait fait avec une craie à chaque tournant qu'il prenait. Cela faisait trois fois qu'il retombait sur la même alors qu'il tentait de rebrousser chemin. C'est pour dire à quel point sa soirée à lui avait été passionnante. Il poussa un hurlement de dépit. C'est ainsi que Ko se réveilla en sursaut, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Mais Doku était trop loin, et ce qui l'avait réveillé n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Ko avait le corps qui le démangeait. Il se grattait avec vigueur, jusqu'au sang. Il précipita vers le miroir qui était à côté de son lit et se regarda avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit le taré de professeur fou sur les effets secondaires du sérum ? Ko était maintenant défiguré par des tas de furoncles sur tout le corps. Chacun fumant légèrement. Il était bon pour ne plus sortir de sa chambre avant un bon moment. Son visage, son torse, ses bras, tout ! Il était défiguré. Il s'assit rageusement sur son lit et poussa un hurlement. Il y en avait un de vraiment mal placé…

**Dead End**


End file.
